Join up with a old friend and member of they group in WVA
by Lexi1981
Summary: in chapter one it start off in Cancun, Mexico with Dom, Mia, Letty, Vince and Leon and then in chapter two Dom, Mia, Letty, Vince and Leon arrive in Wayne, West Virginia and join a old friend and member of they team Lita and welcome a new member to the team name Han. at the start of the fan fiction Mia and Letty are pregnant but have not tell anyone yet.
1. Chapter one: should we stay or l

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious or any of the characters from the movies. But I did make up the character's Lita Ramirez and Jessica Ramirez ( Lita daughter), Dominique, Dixie and Drak Ortiz/Toretto, Annelise Marie and Andrew Jesse Toretto/O'connor and the other three characters I made up go to my profile and look under the story tile for this fan fictions.

Author Note: I start this fan faction before Fast and the Furious four, five or six come out or before Fast and the Furious seven was being film, the only Fast and the Furious films that were out when I start this fan fiction were the Fast and Furious, two fast and two furious and fast and furious Tokyo drift.

Chapter one: should we stay or leave Cancun, Mexico?  
It is October 29, 2001 and Dom who are wearing a pair of black swim trunks and Letty wearing a blue Bikini is laying on the beach in Cancun Mexico. At the same time Leon who is wearing a pair of gray swim trunks, Mia wearing a purple bikini and Vince wearing a pair of black swim trunks are swimming in the ocean. Dom looks over at Letty who is laying next to him, on her right side and he notices that Letty is looking at the ocean and he knows that she has been through a lot the last few months, since Jesse dead in Los Angeles, CA in August 2001. Letty looks at Dom and she knows he is worry about her. She wants to ask Dom to leave Mexico, but she does not think that he will want to leave.

"Letty, do you want to go for a swim?"

"No, but I think its time that we all move on."

"Way you are not happy in Mexico Letty? "

"I just think it time to head back to the united states."

"And where do you think we should live Letty?"

"You know that our friend and teammate Lita inherited that huge house in West Virginia when her mom grandmother and Grandfather dead and now Lita is running her grandfather garage and father bar and the garage is location behind the bar and down the street from her house."

"Have you talk about this with Lita?"

At the same time Mia, Vince and Leon come running over to Letty and Dom and sat down on the large blanket that Dom and Letty are laying on. Mia smile at her big brother and Letty.

"Yes Letty talked to Lita about it and so have I, Dom."

"Is Lita ok with it Letty, because when she left Los Angeles she was not that happy with me because I would not let Jesse go with her?"

"Yes she is cool with it."

"Why not I'm ready for a change."

"Mia has anyone told her Jesse was killed by Tran?"

"Not yet, Letty and I thought it would be better to tell her in person."

"Ok Letty, Mia, Vince and Leon it looks like we are going to West Virginia."

"Let go for a swim Dom."

"Sure Letty."

Letty gets up and starts running toward the water, at the same time Dom hops up and runs after her. A few moments later Dom comes up behind Letty and pick up his girlfriend and throws Letty into the water. A few moments Letty comes up and pulls Dom down into the water. Mia, Leon and Vince laugh at Letty and Dom and then Mia, Leon and Vince stand up. Then the three of them run into the ocean joining Letty and Dom. Mia, Letty, Dom, Leon and Vince spend the afternoon at the beach swimming and enjoy the warm weather, because once in Wayne, West Virginia the low is around forty-five Fahrenheit and the high is only around seventy Fahrenheit for October and gets cold as the winter goes on.  
Later that evening inside the stucco house, which outside of the house has been printed light-blue, Letty is packing her and Dom clothing because they all decide to leave in the morning for West Virginia. At the same time Mia is talking to Lita on the phone, while Dom is changing the oil in Leon and his F150 extended cab trucks, which has Trailers hooked up to them to transported Lita, Mia, Vince, Leon and his cars to West Virginia and as Mia talk to Lita, she is also packing her clothing. Vine and Leon are also packing their clothing. Letty stops packing and she walks over to the window. She pulls the curtain back to see Dom taking his white T-shirt off and then he throws the shirt onto the rail of the porch, which is outside his and Letty's bedroom. Letty smiles and waves at her boyfriend and Dom wave back at her. Dom then goes back to changes the oil in his F150. Letty stands at the window watching Dom for a few more minutes then she gets back to packing both of their clothing. As Letty is putting the last shirt into the suitcase Dom and her chocolate brown mastiff puppy comes running into the bedroom, the mastiff rub up against Letty legs. Letty's bent down and rubs the puppy head. A few minutes later Dom walks into the bedroom and over to Letty to a beer.

"I am going to take a fast shower then we can go to bed, since we have to get up early to leave for West Virginia. Have you get all of our clothing pack?"

"Yes Dom."

Dom pats the mastiff puppy on the head and then he walks into the connected bathroom. At the same time Letty changes into a pair of white knit short and a white tank top and then Letty gets into bed to wait for Dom. When Dom walks back into the bedroom and over to the bed he sees that Letty has gone to sleep already. Dom gets into bed and watch his sleep girlfriend sleep for a half hour and then goes to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Everything happens for a re

Chapter Two: Everything happens for a reason part one!  
Two days and four hours later Dom pulls his red F150 extended cab truck which has a Trailers hooked up to the back of the truck into the parking lot of Lita auto body shop, which has four grange sections to work on vehicles and an office/customer service area and the building is an old brick building that been printed white. The office/customer service area is a new addition, but is also brick that been printed white to match the old half of the building. Leon pulls his yellow F150 extended cab truck, which has a Trailers hooked up to the back of the truck up next to Dom in the parking lot. After Leon put his truck into the parked position and has turned off the truck him and Vince gets out of the truck and once Dom has turned his truck off Dom, Letty and Mia get out of the truck and then Brownie (Dom and Letty's chocolate brown Mastiff puppy) hops out of the truck. The puppy stops after it hops out of the truck looks around, then Brownie runs toward an Asian guy with middle length black hair, who is kneel down putting rims onto a Ford Thunderbird. When Brownie reaches the guy, he jumps up onto Han, which cause him to fells onto the ground then Brownie starts to lick Han faces. Dom, Letty, Leon and Vince walk into the garage and Dom takes a hold of his puppy dog collar. Letty sees Lita working on the underside of a purple Eagle Talon that is raised on a car lift into the air. Brownie start burking and Lita stop working on the car and looks over to see Han pat a brown Mastiff puppy, Lita smiles at her friends and walks out from under the car she is working on. Then the young lady with an olive complexion, dye light brown hair, dark brown eyes and who is five feet six inches' tall walks over to Han, Mia, Letty, Dom, Leon, Vince and the puppy.

"Han I see you have meet Dom and Lita's puppy, before I even get to induction them to you."

"Hi I'm Dom."

"Hi I'm Letty."

"I'm Mia and I am Dom sister."

"I'm Leon."

"I'm Vince."

"My name is Han and you all must be Lita friends from LA?"

(Mia, Leon, Vince, Letty and Dom) Yes."

At the same time the seven of them hear a crying sound coming from the offices. Lita takes her coverall off and walks into the customer service area and then walk into her office. Lita then picks up her six-month-old daughter out of her play pin and she carries her out of the office into the customer service area and then walks into the garage area. Vince and Leon stop talking to Han, Letty, Dom and Mia and then staring at the baby girl in Lita arms and Dom, Leon, Vince, Mia and Letty notice the baby girl has blonde hair and blue eyes, the girl also has a small part of her blonde hair pulled into a small ponytail at the top of her and is wearing a white long sleeve shirt and pink jean overall.

"Dam that baby girl looks like Jesse!"

"That because Jesse is Jessica's father Leon or you all can call her Jessi like me and Han does and by the way where is Jesse at Letty?"

"This is going to be hard to hear, but Tran shoot Jesse two months ago and he dead."

"No, it can be true, tell me it is not true Dom!"

"At Race wars Jesse races Tran for pink slips at race and Tran beat him. Jesse took off without give Tran his father 1995 Volkswagen Jetta. Tran caught up to Jesse the next afternoon and killed him in front of my LA house."

When Dom stop talking Lita looks down at her and Jesse daughter and knows that the little girl will never get to see her father again. Letty looks over at Dom and taps him on his right shoulder.

"Let get ours cars out of the Trailers and then drive then to Lita house and take our bags inside."

"That sounds like a plan Letty. If you leave the truck keys, I will move them to the back parking lot Dom and Leon."

(Dom and Leon) Ok Han."

Dom pulls his 1970 Dodge Charger R/T (that Mia had brought down to Cancun, Mexico and he get running again) out of the trailers that is hooked up to his truck first and then Mia pulls her pink 1990 Ford Mustang GT, which has purple butterfly paint on the two doors of the car out of the trailer. Then Letty pulls her 1990 dark red Ford Mustang GT out of the trailer third. Over at Leon truck Vince pulls his black Ford 1990 Ford Mustang GT out of the trailer that hooked up to Leon truck first and then Leon pulls his blue 1990 Ford Mustang GT out of the trailer. At the same time Lita puts Jessica's into her car seat that sitting on the back seat behind the driver seat of her purple 2000 Ford Mustang GT, Then gets into the driver seat. Then she pulls her Mustang out of the auto body shop parking lot before Letty, Dom, Mia, Vince and Leon and Letty, Dom, Mia, Vince and Leon follow Lita down the curving road to Lita's house. A few minutes later the six of them pull into the driveway of the three story light-yellow Victorian house. Mia, Letty, Vince, Leon and Dom grab their bags out of the trucks of their cars and Lita gets Jessica out of her car seat and then they all head into the house. When Dom, Letty, Mia, Leon and Vince walk through the front door they see a sing on the door on the left-hand sides that says Han room. They go through the open door way on the right-hand side and the walk up the stairs and Brownie fellows them. Once they get to the second floor landed Lita point to the bedroom to the left of the stairs and Vince heads into that room. Mia goes into the bedroom across from the stairs. Lita, Letty, Dom and Leon then turn right and walk past the bathroom on the right side and past Jessica's bedroom on the left -hand sides. They then turn into the door way that comes before Lita's bedroom, which is the master bedroom. This door way belongs to the staircase that leads to the third floor. When they reach the top of the stairs, they walk into a sitting area. Leon goes into the small bedroom that is right across from the stairs. At the same time Letty and Dom go into the large bedroom that is the door on the right-hand side of Leon's bedroom, a door that leads into a bathroom is the next door after Dom and Letty bedroom (on the right of they bedroom and the sitting area are across from the bedrooms and bathroom doors). Meanwhile Lita walks downstairs to the second floor and takes Jessica to her bedroom. Lita lays Jessica down in her crib and then goes into her bedroom. Upstairs Letty has put her and Dom suitcase down on the bed and she walks out of the bedroom and walk into the sitting area and then walks into the bathroom. After a few minutes' Letty walks back into the bedroom and Dom pulls her onto the bed, Brownie then lifts his head off the floor and looks at them.

"It was a very long drive to Lita house Letty and I want you to give me a massage!"

"Only if you give me a Massage afterwards Dom!"  
"Sure sweetie."

Dom turns over onto his stomach and Letty starts to give Dom his massages. Meanwhile Vince, Mia and Leon are unpacking their bags and Lita walks into her bedroom, which all of the walls are painted light silver and she goes over to her closet and grab a pair of jean, tank top and a black light-wight long sleeve shirt which are not all sweating. She then goes into her bathroom (which is to the right-hand side of the bedroom door if your back is to the bedroom door) to changes really fast. A few minutes later Lita walks out of the bathroom and walks over to her bed, which is across from the bedroom door and bathroom door). Lita then grabs a picture frame off the night stand, which is setting in front of the lamp and the picture frame has a picture of Jesses and her in it. At the same time Mia has just finishing change into a pair of dark blue jean and a black tank top. Mia then start to unpack her bags when she hears Jessica crying. Mia stops unpacking and then walks out of her bedroom and down the hallway to the little girls' bedroom. Mia walks into Jessica's bedroom and sees the little girl sitting up in her crib crying. Mia picks up Jessica and she stops crying, she also lays her head on Mia right shoulder. Jessica then puts her right thumb into her mouth, as Mia walks out of Jessica's Bedroom and she hears Lita in her bedroom crying. Mia walks up to Lita's bedroom door and knocks on the door frame, but Lita's does not answer. Mia walks into her friend's bedroom and up to her friend. Mia sees that Lita is sitting on her bed crying and is holding a picture of her and Jesse, in the picture she has her left arm around Jesse neck. Mia sat down on the bed next to Lita and hug Lita with her free left arm. Lita looks up at Mia and then looks at her and Jesse daughter and wraps her arms around Mia and Jessica. At the same time Letty and Dom appear at Lita's bedroom door.

"Hate to interrupt a touching moment like the one the three of you are having, but can Letty and I come in?"

(Lita and Mia) Sure come on in."

Letty and Dom's walk into Lita's bedroom and Letty's sat down on the bed with Mia, Jessica and Lita and Dom sets down on the vanity bench (the vanity is on the far right-hand wall between the bed and the door to the bathroom, if standing in the bedroom door). Dom and Letty see the picture of Jesse and Lita lay on the bed in front of Lita. Lita picks up the picture frame and hands the picture frame to Dom and he smiles very big, as he remembers the day that Vince took that picture of Lita and Jesse in his backyard. It was ten and half months ago today (It was the third week of December) and Lita was five and half months pregnant with Jessica, but the only ones that knew form the group beside Jesse was Dom, Mia and Letty. It was Leon's birthday and Jesses Birthday was the day before, so they were having a BBQ to celebrate. It was also the day that Lita was going to tell Vince and Leon about being pregnant with Jesse daughters', but just as she was going to tell everyone her cellphone want off and it was ST. Mary Hospital in West Virginia calling to tell her that her grandma, both her parents, twin sisters' and her brother-in-law and three-year-old daughters' that were in West Virginia so Liz's (Lita's twin sister) can visiting her Mom, Father, Grandmother, Grandfather ( or Mother-in-law, grandma, grandfather or Katie's (Liz daughters') great grandparents) got into a car crush. The nurse told Lita that her mom, dad and grandma and Grandfather were in critical conditions and did not think there were going to make it, but that her sister and her husband were only injury badly. The nurse also says her sister and sister husband were in stable condition and going to pull through, but Lita's sister went into preterm labor at three months, but the doctor was able to stop the contraction. Lastly the nurse told her that her niece has a few cut and bruises and was asking for her mom, who she has not been able to see yet. Then the nurse told Lita that she needs to come to West Virginia as fast as possibly, so she could take care of her niece for her sister and sister husband and be there for her parents, grandma and sister and brother-in-law doing this rough time. Lita left that night without telling the rest of the group that she was pregnant with Jesse's daughter. Believing that she would be back before she had the baby, but that did not happen because her parents and grandparents die and she had to help her sisters out to she gives birth to her son and watch her sister daughter. Dom thoughts are interrupted when Leon and Vince walk into Lita bedroom and set down on the floor next to the bed.

"What is y'all talking about in here or should I ask what are y'all thinking about?"

"(Dom shows Leon and Vince the pictures.) Leon we were remember the day that Vince took this picture of Jesse and Lita."

"It seems like that day was so long ago, when it has only been ten and half months, since that day happen Dom."

"I know Vince, our life change so much since that day.

"Now I know why you where gain weight before you left LA for here Lita you were five and half month pregnant. Did Jesse know you where pregnant with his baby when you left and did you let him know when you had her?"

"Yes Leon, Jesse knew and so did Letty, Mia and Dom. I was going to tell you and Vince that night and then I get the call from that nurse at ST. Mary Hospital in West Virginia about my grandma, Grandfather, mom, dad and sister and brother-in-law and I total forget about tell the two of you because I take off so fast. The day I had her I call Jesse cellphone and tell him he had a daughter and then I email him update pictures of Jessica each week and he would email me back to let me know he got the pictures until about two months ago, now I know why he stopped email me back."

"That explains the pictures of the baby girl Jesse's was carrying around in his wallet the last five months he was alive."

"Duh Vince, I know you look at the back of the first pictures of Jessica and sees the baby girl had Jesse's last name after Ramirez (Lita's last name)."  
"I just never put two and two together I guess?"

"No, you wouldn't Vince, because that would mean you actual had to use your brain!"

"Whatever Letty and Lita did your sisters have her baby?"

"Yes, Liz was on bed rest until she gave birth right on her due date of June 7, 2001."

"So did Liz have a son or a daughter?"

"She had a son and his name is Krit Wieber, Dom."

(Mia and Letty) Cool, so Katie is a big sister now?"

"Yes and she is happy about it too."

"Mia, Letty, Leon and Vince look over at Lita's dresses there is a picture of Jessica, Katie and her baby brother."

Dom, Leon, Vince, Mia and Letty look at the pictures and at the sometime Lita looks over at the night stand and at the alarm clock and realize that she has left Han alone in the auto body shop for an hour and half now. Dom's look up at Lita and knows that she is thinking she has to get back to work. So he stands up and walks over to the bedroom door, he then looks at Mia, Letty, Vince and Leon.

"Vince, Leon, Letty and Lita lets go help Han out in the auto body shop. Mia since Jessica seems to like you so wall, how about you stay at the house and keep an eye on her."

"Sure Dom I will watch Jessica."

"Thanks Han and I could use the help in the auto body shop, because we are running behind."

The Dom, Leon, Vince, Lita and Letty get up and leave Lita's bedroom. Then Mia holding Jessica stands up from Lita bed and walks out of the master bedroom. Mia carrying Jessica walks down the hallway past the staircase that leads to the third floor, then past Jessica's bedroom and the bathroom. Then Mia walks up to the staircase and Mia carrying Jessica downstairs. When they reach the bottom step Mia steps off the staircase and then walks to the door way of the entry hall and turns right and walks down the hallway past the hall closeted and Han's bedroom then turns right into the family/setting room, which is on the right-hand side of the hallway and the dinning room is on the left-hand side of the hallway across from the family/sitting room. Mia sat down on the floor and lays Jessica on the floor next to her. Mia then looks around the family/sitting room, which has cream wallpaper on all the walls. At the same time Jessica pushes up onto her hand and knees and crawl over to the small toy box across from her and Mia, which has her toys in it. The toy box is under the family/sitting room bay window that looks out onto the side yard. Jessica then sets down on the floor next to the toy box and grabs her stuffed bunny out of the toy box. Jessica then crawls over to Mia and Jessica shows Mia her stuffed bunny. Meanwhile, outside Lita, Letty, Dom, Leon and Vince are walking over to the auto body shop, since it is a warm and sunny day for November in West Virginia. When Han sees Lita, Letty, Dom, Leon and Vince walking into the auto body shop through the back door, he breathes a sigh of relief, because he won't have to try and work on all ten cars that have to be finished by six o'clock, that evening on his own. Lita show her friends around the garage so they can see were the tools, key for the cars being work on, pay slips, et cetera are kept at in the garage. Once Lita has shown her four friends around the whole building and they have all put on a pair of coveralls over their jeans and shirt, the five of them walk into the work area of the garage and up to Han, who is working in the first area closes to the door that leads into the customer service area, Lita office area and a staff bathroom and Lita is the first to say anything,

"Dom and Letty how about you work on the car in the space behind the fourth garage door."

"(Dom and Letty) Ok"

"Leon how about you help Han out with the car that he is working on."

"That fine."

"Vince how about you work on the car behind the third garage door and I work on the car that is next to Han and Leon."

"That fine with me, Lita."

Dom, Letty and Vince walk together to the cars they are going to be working on, Vince stops at the third car and picks up the work slip that is on the tool boxes for that work stations. Vince sees that the green Honda Civic he going to start working on needs two new fifteen-oz bottles of NOS because the old bottles are empty. He lays the work order slip down and walks over to where the NOS bottles are kept and picks up two bottles of NOS and then walk back over to the car. At the same time Letty and Dom has reached the red Ford Thunderbird, they're going to be working on together, Dom has picked up the work order slip and is hold it up for Letty and him to read what needs to be done. The two of them see that the thunderbird needs a new Cooling System (Oil Coolers and Intercoolers), radiators. Letty then notices that the car owner wants the Exhaust Systems and the intake manifold upgrade to a turbo system.

"I see that Lita has already installed the fire systems and done the brakes and Suspension on this car Letty."

"But we need to install the dry nitrous system."

"We should get start right now if we want to get this finish by six o'clock."

"Between the two of us we should by able to get this done and maybe a couple other cars too."

"Let not hurry on this job Letty's we want to install everything correctly."

"You know that I don't do any of the jobs that I am working on half way Dom!"

"Someone is a little touching today!"

"You did not just call me touching Ham, because you do not even know me or Dom that is just the way we talk to each other."

"Calm down Letty, how about you get start taking out the old radiator and I will take the old cooling system out."

"Fine Dom, I will get to work after I use the bathroom again."  
"Ok."

Letty walks toward the door that leads into the customer service area, Lita office area and the bathroom, which is connect to the office. Then Letty walks into the bathroom hoping that she will find out that she has starts her monthly, but once in the bathroom she is disappointing to find that she has not starts her monthly yet. Letty runs her hands through her hair thinking to her self, great I miss the last two months monthly and now and now I am late again for November this is not good Dom will flip if I tell him. Meanwhile, inside Lita house Mia has got up and walks over to the door on the left-hand side off the family/setting room as you walk through the entrance way into the room. Mia walk through the open door, which lead into the half bathroom and all the walls are painted red. Mia shut the door half way and then uses the bathroom for the three times since getting to Lita's house. When Mia walks out of the bathroom Jessica's stands up and start walking toward her, but after only a few steps' Jessica falls down onto her butt and starts crying. Mia walks over to the little girl and kneels down next to her. Jessica stands back up and takes a few more steps and this time Mia snap a few pictures of Jessica taking the steps on her cellphone for Lita. Mia then sent the pictures to Lita with a message saying Jessica taking a few steps. Mia sat down on the couch, which is across from the bay window and Mia places both her hand on her stomach. Thinking about the fact that she is now three months and one week pregnant with Brian O'Connor's baby and knows that she will not be able to hide the pregnancy for much longer because she has started to gain weighted in her stomach and Dom kept making comments about how many times he had to keep stopping on the way here so that Letty and she could take a restroom break. In addition Dom also comments on how much the two of them were sleeping when he was driving because if they stay awake they both were getting nauseate from the ride and neither Mia or Letty ever got car sick before in they life. At the sometime Mia sent Lita the pictures and text message about Jessica at the auto body shop, Lita cellphone starts to vibrate. Lita stops working on the car and takes her cellphone out of the coverall pocket to see a text message and pictures from Mia. She flips the cellphone open and presses the button to see the message that says Jessica taking a few steps and the pictures of Jessica taking her first step. Lita text Mia back really fast and tell her thanks, then get back to work. At the sometime Letty walk into the work area of the auto body shop holding her stomach, Leon stop working on the car and looks up at Letty and Leon notice that Letty looks worried about something and a little pale. Leon gets back to work when he sees Dom has looked up at Letty and Dom gives him a look that say I will talk to her when she gets over here. Dom stops working and walks up to his girlfriend and puts his right arm around her waist.

"Letty is everything all right, because you are looking a little pale and you are holding your stomach?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Let me guess it's your time of the month?"  
"Something like that! Do you mind working on the Thunderbird on your own, I need to run into town and buy some personal items?"

"No, go head, when you get back just go lay down and rest Letty."

"Thanks, see you later."

Dom Kiss Letty on the lips and Letty kisses him back. Dom then takes his arm off of Letty's waist. Letty then takes the coverall off and walks out the open garage door and walks back toward Lita's house. As she walks toward the house, she pulls her car keys out of her pant pocket. When she reaches the house she goes inside and walks to the stairs and run upstair to the second floor and then goes upstairs to the third floor. Letty goes into her and Dom bedroom, which all the walls are painted light blue. The bed maple wooden headboard is up against the far right wall (if your back is to the bedroom door) and there are glass French doors that lead out to a deck and the doors are in the center of the wall across from the bedroom door. Letty grabs her medium size black handbag off the top of the wooden dresser, with a maple stain that is on the left-hand side of the French doors. Letty then runs downstairs to the first floor and outside, then Letty walks over to her 1990 dark red Ford Mustang GT and unlocks the driver side door. Letty then gets behind the wheel and a few moments later puts the mustang into reverser and back to the end of the driveway. She then looks both ways and then turns the steer wheel left so she can head right into town and to the Rite aid they past on the way to Lita's auto body shop. As Letty drives to the store, she notices how beautiful all the different colors on the leafs, that have not falling off the trees yet! Letty pulls her Ford Mustang into the parking lot of the small town Rite aid eight minutes later and pulls into the first parking space in the second row. Letty then turns her car off and takes the keys out of the ignition, then throws the keys into her handbag. Letty then puts the handbag on her right shoulder and then opens up the car door. She then gets out of the car and then hit the lock button on the door. Letty then shut the driver side door and at the same time a group of for, that has teenage boys and girls walk over to Letty looking at her car with wide eyes. All the boys have brown hair and brown eyes. Some of the girls have blonde hair and blue eyes and a few of the girls have brown hair and hazel eyes.

"(Has blonde hair) I love your car, if I had the money I so would be driving a Mustang too, instead of that old run down purple 1987 Honda Accord."

"Tina's you will never be able to afford a car like that."

"Shout up Ted, your family just as bad off as mine is!"

"I never thought I could be able to afford a Mustang at your ages, but once you finish school and get a good job you are able to afford nice cars."

"(Has brown hair) My name is Sarah and your car license plate say California is that where you are from?"

"Yes Sarah."

"(Brown hair with blonde highlight and Sarah twin sisters') My name Shannon and if you are from California way on earth are you here when it could snow at anytime?"

"I just move here for a fresh start and I think it would be nice to see snow, I never show it before."

"Ted, Sarah and Shannon) snow is wet and cold and snow makes driving on the roads hard."

Let go so Ted, Sarah and Shannon, so she can get her shopping done."

"Thanks Tina."

The group of teenage head over to Wendy which is right next store and Letty walks into Rite Aid store and grabs a basket, the baskets are on the right-hand side of the store doors. Letty then walks over to the family planing sections and starts to look at the home pregnancy test. She picks up a Clearblue pregnancy test and sees that it shows a + if you are pregnant and it shows a - if are you're not pregnant. She put the clearblue box in the basket and she is thinking to her shelf I should buy more then one tests to make sure. So she starts looks around for few other brands. Letty's picks up an Answers early pregnancy test box and read it show two lines if pregnant and one if you are not pregnant. She puts Answer's early pregnancy test box into the basket and starts looking around again. She then picks up a first response box and see the test results read the same as the Answers brand so she put that one in the basket. Letty then picks up an E.P.T. next and sees it results read like the clearblue, so she puts that one in the basket too. Letty then thinks to herself, I should go and buy twelve cases of Corona beer's in bottle for Dom, because I know that Dom going to what one when I tell him the news, even if I am not pregnant. Letty walks over to the beer and wine section and grabs a case of beer and put the case of beer in the basket. Letty then goes and grabs four bags of chips for everyone and puts them into the basket. She then looks around Rite Aid for a few more minutes and then walks up to the check out line number one. Letty puts the beer and chips up first and then puts all four pregnancies tests up on the check out counter. The female cashier who has blonde hair and blue eyes start to ring up Letty items starting with the cases of beer. She then rings up the four bags of chips and puts them into two different plastic bags. She then picks up the four pregnancy tests and runs the E.P.T. first then the clearblue, she puts them into a bag and then runs the first response, followed by the Answers home pregnancy test. The cashier then puts put these two home pregnancy tests in the same plastic bag as the other two tests. At the same time Letty reaches into her handbag and gets out some money.

"Your total is thirty-six dollars and ten cents."

"(Hand the cashier the money) Here."

"Out of forty."

The cashier hands Letty her changes, then Letty puts the changes into her handbag and picks up the four bags and the case of beer. Letty then walks out to her car and puts the case of beer on the floor of the passenger's seat and sets the three bags on the passenger's seat. Letty starts her car and then Letty heads back to Lita's house. When Letty walks through the front door of the house ten minutes later, she walked past the entry hall and pasted the hall closeted, Han bedroom, living room/seat room and Dinner room, she walks into the kitchen, the kitchen doorway is at the end hallway across from the front door. Once in the kitchen Letty set the bags with the chips in them onto the kitchen islands, she then set the case of beer next to the chips. Letty then turns around and walks toward the front door. She turns left into the entry hall and walks upstairs to the second floor. As she walks toward the staircase leading to the third floor, she sees Mia and Jessica setting on the floor of Jessica's bedroom and Jessica is playing with her Brilliant Basics Rock-a-Stack and Mia is playing with the Stacking caps. Letty walks up to Jessica bedroom door and put her right hand which is holding the bag with the pregnancy test in it behind her back. Letty then looks around the bedroom, which all the walls are all painted light-green with frogs painted on the walls. Letty notices that the antique white Crib is up against the far right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door. Letty also notices that the crib bedding white with frogs on it. Then Letty notices that in front of the window that is across from the bedroom door is a wooden rocking chair and on the far left-hand wall is the wooden changing table and dresser on the right-hand side of the changing table if stand in front of the changing table and dresser.

"The two of you seem to be getting alone great, I never know that you are so good working with children!"

"That because when are baby cousins were over you always went out to the garage and work on a car or hide up in Dom and your bedroom Letty. I love kids, which is way I have chosen the specialties of Pediatrics in medical school."

"I forget about you been in Medical school and that you applying to transfer to Marshall University, pre-med program, did you get in?"

"Yes I am going to edit in a few classes for the rest of this semester and start as a full time student in January."

"Thanks great Mia, so the school did not say anything to you about been wanted by the polices?"

"No, not that I know of and not they did not ask if I know where my brother, you, Leon or Vince's are at."

"You were reading my mind."

"Letty is there something wrong, because I thought you were help out in the auto body shop?"

"No, just feel off is all, I am going to go lay down and take a nap."

"Ok."

Letty's step back from the door and then steps sideway to the right side of Jessica's bedroom door until she is past the door. Letty then turns around and takes her right hand out from behind her back. Letty then walks to the doorway that to the staircase for the third floor and then walks up the stairs to the third floor. When she reaches the third floor Letty walks straight to the bathroom shut the door behind her. Letty then takes the four boxes out of the plastics bag and for the first time realizes each box has two test in them. She then opens the top of each of the boxes and takes out the instruction. As she is reading the instruction for the fourth box, which is the E.P.T. she is thinking to herself. I wonder if I should just take one test from each box or both test. I guess I will take the first test from each of the boxes and if I still not sure I take the second test from each boxes. After she read the instruction she takes the tests out of each of the boxes and sets them on top of the instruction. Meanwhile at Lita auto body shop Han and Leon has finish the car they were working on. Leon is now working on a red Dodge Charger. Han has gone over to the car Dom is working on and is helping him get the car done. Lita is now working on a gray Toyota Celica and Vince is now working on a black Toyota Supra. Also the five of them are talking to each other as they work.

"There a street race tonight, I am the only one racing for sure as of now Dom, but if Letty, Vince, Leon, Mia or you want in on the race just say so and you can have a spot in the line up?"

"That sounds like fun Han, I'm in if you don't mind races for pink slips for my car if you happen to win race and the pink slip for your car if I win the race tonight, because I am short on money right now?"  
"No, I have no problem with that Dom."

"You do not even know what can of car he races Dom and you going to races for pink slips!"

"Lita I know what car you race and have seen the other two cars at your house, the blue Ford Mustang is still being work on, so he must be racing the 1970 Plymouth Road Runner GTX."

"Yes that what I am races tonight. Leon or Vince do you want to race tonight?"

(Leon and Vince at the same time) No, maybe next time."

"I do not know if Letty or Mia will want to race or not, but I will ask then Han."

"Ok Dom."

"Dom you can ask Letty and Mia when we get back to the house after the owner of the ten cars have come by and picked up they cars at six."

"Ok Lita, I figure we would have sometime to kill after we are done here before the race."

"This car finish."

"Ok Han and Dom will you go out to the back half of the parking lot and get the 1998 pink Pontiac Trans. AM. Han drive the car you just finish working on out to the front parking lot and then lock the car up. After that Han come back in here and help Dom with the Pontiac Trans. AM."

(Han and Dom at the same time) Ok."

Han grabs the keys for the Ford Thunderbird and Dom grabs the keys for the Pontiac. Then Han gets into Ford Thunderbird, as Dom heads out the back door to bring 1998 pink Pontiac Trans AM around from the back. Han starts the car and pulls it out of the garage and he has just start to park the Thunderbird when, Dom pulls the 1998 pink Pontiac Trans AM into the front half of the parking lot. At the sometime inside Lita's house in the third floor bathroom Letty is staring at all eight home pregnancy tests. The first four all were positive, so she took the other four and is waiting to see what they say and right before her eyes, two of the test show plus sign and the other two show two lines, which mean they are positive to. Letty runs her hands through her hair and then takes a set on the side of the tub and puts her head in her hands. At the sometime she hears Mia and Jessica walking toward the bathroom door, she reaches toward the door and she turns the door holder, which opens the door up. No soon then Letty has open up the bathroom door Jessica comes walking into the bathroom and up to her. Mia leads up against the door frame and gives Letty a worry look and then she notices the eight pregnancies tests on the bathroom sink, at the sometime Letty picks up Jessica and sat Jessica on her lap.

"Oh that way, you skip out on working on cars to go buy home pregnancy tests and then take the home pregnancy tests to find out if you are pregnant and did you tell Dom that you thought you were pregnant?"

"Yes Mia and I have not told Dom, because I want to make sure first."

"So what did the tests say?"

"That I am pregnant!"

"I'm going to be an aunt?"

"It looks that way. Has Dom every say if he wants kids to you, because we have never talk about it?"  
"Yes, he said that when he meets the right women and she wants kids and the two of them are ready, he wants to have kids."

"That good."

"When do you think you are due?"

"The beginning of June."

"Dom will become a dad a month after he becomes an uncle."

"You are pregnant, who is the father?"

"Yes and Brain O'Connor is the father."

"Have you told Dom about you being pregnant with Brain's baby?"

"No, but I will have too soon because I am three months and one week pregnant."

" It looks like there is going to be a house full of little one in about six and seven months."

"Yes, it looks that way, Can you watch Jessica because I am going to go and try to get a hold of Brain and let him know that I am having his baby?"

"Sure Mia."

Mia walks away from Letty and Jessica and heads to her bedroom on the second floor. Letty set Jessica on the floor and throw the empty home pregnancy test boxes into the trash can. She then puts all eight of the home pregnancy tests into the plastic bag. Then Letty followed by Jessica walk out of the bathroom and into Dom and Letty's bedroom. Letty puts the bag onto the bed and then Letty picks up Jessica and walks over to the staircase and head to the second floor. Letty then carries Jessica into her bedroom and sat down on the floor and sat Jessica on her lap. Jessica hops of Letty's lap and then the two of them start playing with the stacking cups.


	3. Chapter Three: Everything happens for a

Chapter Three: Everything happens for a reason part two!  
It has been an hour since Mia left Jessica with Letty, Jessica has fallen to sleep in Letty arms so Letty lays Jessica down in her crib. Letty then walks over to the dresser and turns the baby monitor on. Letty's pick up the hand hold monitor, then walks out of Jessica's bedroom shut the door behind her. Letty then heads upstairs to the third floor and to her and Dom's bedroom. Once in her and Dom's bedroom Letty set the hand hold baby monitor on the nightstand (that is on the right-hand side if standing at the end of the bed) and then Letty takes the plastic bag that has the pregnancy tests off of the bed and set them on the dresser. Then Letty lays down on the bed and start thinking about how she is going to tell Dom that she is pregnant with his baby. Meanwhile in Mia's bedroom on the second floor, Mia has tried all the phone numbers she has for Brain O'Connor but the number are no longer in service. Mia sat down on the left-hand side of the bed next to her bags that still needs to be unpack and then Mia start to cry. Mia cover her face with her hands, thinking how am I going to raise the baby by myself and also how will I let Brain know that I am pregnant with his baby. When Mia stop crying she looks around her new bedroom. There is natural stained wooden nightstand on each side of the king size antique white cast iron bed and the antique white cast iron headboard is up against the center of the far left-hand wall (if you are standing in the bedroom door) and the antique white cast iron footboard is across from the right-hand wall (if standing in the bedroom door), this wall is also the wall the closet is on (the closet door is right after you enter the bedroom). Mia then looks at the bedroom walls that are painted a light lilac. In addition the natural stained wooden dresser, which has eight drawers. There are four drawers on each side of the dresser and the dresser is up against the wall on the left-hand side of the closet door (if standing in front of the dresser and the closet door and looking at them). On the wall across from the bedroom door is a large bay window, which look at on the yard that is on the left-hand side of the house (if standing in front of the house). Once Mia has calm down she stands up and opens up her backpack, which has picture frames with pictures in them. Mia pulls a silver picture frame out of the backpack first which, has a picture of her mother, Father, her and Dom as children. Mia walks over to the dresser and set the picture frame down on top of the dresser and in the center of the dresser top. Mia then walks back over to the bed and pulls a wooden picture frame out that has four double heart craved into each side of the frame and the words two hearts as one is craved across the bottom of the frame. The picture that is in the picture frame is one that Jesse took of her and Brain in her brothers' automobile repair shop, in the picture Mia has just finished put the design on the side of the ten-second car Brian owes her brother and Brain has come up behind her and he is hugging Mia and she is kisses' Brain hand. Mia set the picture frame on the nightstand that is on the left-hand side of the bed (if you are standing at the end of the bed and look toward the headboard). Mia pulls a third picture frame that is gold out of the backpack and the picture in the frame is of her, Letty, Lita and Jesse sitting on the steps of Dom and Mia LA house and Dom takes the picture of the three girls and Jesse after Lita told them she was pregnant with Jesse's baby. Mia walks over to the dresser and set the picture frame down on top of the dresser and on the left side of the picture of her mother, Father, her and Dom as children. Mia walks back over to the bed and pulls out the last picture frame, which is a gold double picture frames, on the left side is a picture of her, Dom who is standing behind Letty with his arms wrapped around her waist, Leon, Vince, Jesse who has his left arm around Lita's waist and the picture on the right side is of Leon, Vince, Jesse, Letty sitting on Dom's lap, Her and Brain sitting around the outside table that in the backyard of Mia and Dom LA house. Mia walks over to the dresser and set the double picture frame on top of the dresser on the right side of the picture of her mother, Father, her and Dom as children. Mia walks over to the closet door and open up the door of the closet. Mia then walks back over to the bed and unzips the garment bag and takes out her dresses. Mia then walks over to the closet and hangs up her dresses. Meanwhile in Dom and Letty's bedroom on the third floor Letty has starts unpacking her and Dom clothing and putting them into the dresser and hang up the clothing that needs to be hanging up in the closet, which is on the far left-hand wall (if you are standing in the door of the bedroom) to keep her mind off being pregnant with Dom's baby. Letty has just finish put all of Dom and her clothing away when she hears Jessica crying on the baby monitor. Letty's pick up the hand hold baby monitor and then heads downstairs to the second floor of the house. She then heads to Jessica's bedroom and open up the door to see Jessica sitting up her crib crying. Letty walks into Jessica's bedroom and turns off the baby monitor first and set the hand hold baby monitor down. Letty then walks over to the crib and pick up Jessica.

"You must be getting hunger let head downstairs and go to the kitchen and get you something to eat and then I will make you a bottle."

Letty carrying Jessica walks out of Jessica's bedroom and then the two of them head downstairs and to the kitchen. When they walk through the doorway of the kitchen Jessica stops crying. Letty walks into the kitchen, which all the walls are white. Letty walks over to the kitchen table that is on the left-hand side of the kitchen and in front of glass French doors that lead out onto the back deck (if your back is to the kitchen doorway) and walks over to Jessica's wooden highchair. Then Letty's set Jessica into the highchair and then Letty's grab the case of beer off of the kitchen table and walks over to other side of the kitchen and by the kitchen island that is in the center, the base is ivory and has white quartz counter top. Letty then walks up to the counter top and cabinets that are on the far right-hand wall of the kitchen (if standing in the kitchen doorway). The counter tops have ivory cabinets under the counter and above the counter, then the antique style Electric Smoothtop Range (stove/oven) in white and more counter top with ivory cabinets under the counter and Ivory cabinets over the counter, which are on the far right-hand wall and the white refrigerator is at the end of the counter. In addition on the right-hand side of the wall across from the doorway to the kitchen is a counter top with ivory cabinets under the counter top and the white farm sink is in the center of the counter and all the counter tops are white quartz, there is also white subway tile backsplash on the wall behind the counter from the base of the upper cabinets to the start of the counter top on the far right-had wall. There is also a white subway tile backsplash from the base of the large window that above the sink to the start of the counter top that the sink in on the right hand-side of the wall that across from the kitchen doorway. Letty puts the beer into the refrigerator and then finds a small jar of mix pureed corn and pureed sweet potato. Then Letty finds a baby spoon and grabs the pink bib off the kitchen island. Letty walks over to the kitchen table and puts the bib on Jessica. Letty then sat down on the chair by the highchair and feed Jessica's the mix pureed corn and pureed sweet potato and Jessica eat the whole jar. Letty stands up and throws out the empty jar of baby food and puts the use spoon into the kitchen sink. Then Letty gets a baby bottle of breast milk out of the refrigerator. Letty takes the cap off the bottle and at the same time Mia walks into the kitchen and over to Jessica's highchair.

"I will feed Jessica her bottle Letty."

"Ok, did you get a hold of Brain?"

"No all the phone number I have for him have been disconnected."

"Sorry, maybe he will turn up."

"I hope so Letty."

At the same time Mia takes Jessica out of the highchair and then Letty hands Mia the baby bottle. Mia then walks out of the kitchen and heads into the family/sitting room. Mia sat down on the couch and put the bottle into Jessica's mouth and she starts drink the bottle right away. At the same time Letty walks out of the house and walks to the end of the driveway, then Letty start walking toward the left (if your back is to the house) and toward Lita auto body shop and Lita's bar and grills. The bar and grill is a two-story red Victorian brick building and on the second-story of the building is a three bedroom, Kitchen/living room and one bathroom apartment, which is above the bar and Grill. The body shop and the bar and grill is down the streets from Lita's house. Letty walks up to the fourth open garage door with her hands in her jean pockets and sees that Dom is putting a new intake manifolds into a silver 1970 Plymouth Road Runner with a black stripe down the center of the hood. Letty walks into the garage and up to the car that Dom is working on. Dom looks up from the car he is working on when he hears Letty walking up to him and the car and Dom can tell that something is on his girlfriends mind.

"Dom I am pregnant."

"What did you say Letty?"

"I say that I am pregnant Dom."

"That what I thought you say Letty."

"You need to go sees an obgyn Letty."

"How Dom?"

At the same time Lita walks over to Dom and Letty and Dom turns so he is looking at Lita and Letty. Lita can tell by the looks on Dom and Letty face they are worry that the police will arrest them if Letty goes to see an obgyn.

"I might have quit my job as a police office in LA, because I would not go undercover and find out who was driving the 1995 Black Honda Civic coupes that had a green underglow and highjack semi trucks that were carrying valuable amounts of merchandise because I could not turn in my friends that are like family to me and also because I was pregnant, but I still have contacts that I can get information from. You, Mia, Leon and Vince are not wanted by the police, so you can go and see an obgyn Letty. Dom on the other hand is wanted by the police, he should be fine if he stays around my house, the bar and grill and the body shop I own because the police do not come around my street if they are not called by someone and there is only one other house on the street and that at the very beginning of the street, which is why the street racing is done on this street because my sister and her husband owns the only other house on the street and take part in the street race and the street dead ends about one fifth mile after the bar and grill."

"(Dom and Letty at the same time) that is good to know."

"Letty, Han told me about a race tonight and he wants to know if you want to race against him and me?"

"I think that I pass on the race tonight, but I will come and watch."

Lita walks away from Dom and Letty and walks over to the Dodge Viper she had been working on. Dom goes back to working on the Plymouth Road Runner and Letty walks over to the first work station and the Viper that Lita is working on. Lita looks up from the radiator that she about to put into the car and looks at Letty.

"I just want to let you know Jessica's ate a whole small jar of mix pureed corn and pureed sweet potato and now Mia is feeding her a bottle."

"Thanks for let me knew and did Jessica's take a nap for you and Mia?"

"Yes she did."

"Good, I need to get back to work. Are you going to stay and help or head back to the house?"

"I think that I am going to head back to the house, but first can the two of us head to your office and talk privately for a few moments Lita?"

"Sure Letty."

Lita puts the tools down on top of the tool box and then Letty and Lita walks through the door that leads from the garage work areas into the office/customer service area (which is on the left-hand side if standing outside the building with your back to Lita's house and looking at the auto body shop, the four garage work areas are on the right-hand side and the last garage work area nearest to the tw0-story building that Lita Bar and Grill that in front of the body shop) and Letty shut the door behind her. Then Lita and Letty walk behind the counter and heads into the office and since Letty walks into the office last she shut the office door behind her. Lita sat down on the desk and looks at Letty who is leaning against the close office door and sees that Letty has a worry look on her face.

"Letty's what did you want to talk to me about alone?"

"Can you do me and Mia a favor, Mia is pregnant and needs to find a guy name Brain O'Connor who is the police office that was undercover as Brian Earl Spilner and let Dom go instead of turning Dom in for highjacking the semi trucks, so he must likely on the run and lay low?"

"Does Dom know his little sister pregnant?"

"Not yet, I am the only one she has told so far."

"I try to find him, I will use my contacts that are through the street racing community and see if I can track him down for Mia."

"Thanks."

Lita hops off the desk and start walking toward the door and at the same time Letty open up the office door. Lita head back to working on the Dodge Viper and Letty walks back to Lita's house, feeling a little better now that she told Dom she was pregnant. When Dom finish working on cars he get in his truck and takes a driver down the whole street to get a feel for the whole road, which is hill and curve.

Author note: it will be a while before the next chapter is posted for this fan fiction because I need to think about what will happen in the next chapter. In addition I need to work on I getting some of my other fan fictions story style switch over to the style allow on this website and the fiction edition to put up on them up on this website.


End file.
